That time of the year
by lombnut
Summary: Because spending that time of the year with loved ones makes all the difference. Fox/Tricky


**Once again, this is something I wrote for a artist comment of**  
**mine for deviantART. Just a little something to go along with**  
**this years Christmas/New Years deviation.**

**To view, just replace the "[dot]" with a "."**

**http:/fav[dot]me/d35iwuy**

**I figured I would post it here too, albeit only the story part,**  
**because I was very pleased with the results. The game this  
is**** based around/ on, is, as obvious, Star Fox Adventures.**

**I know it's short, but I hope it's still an enjoyable read.**

**That time of the year _(fanfiction)_ © Lombnut**  
**Star Fox series/ Star Fox Adventures and its characters © Nintendo & Rare**

* * *

The small dino trotted up against Fox, his body snuggling against him for warmth. The blazing  
flames in front of them warming up the surroundings, the bonfire giving off a soothing heat. Fox  
lets out a cough, the cold air of Ice Mountain being harsh to breath, giving him a soar throat. He  
smiles down at Tricky, placing his arm around his shoulders, letting him burrow his muzzle  
comfortably into his west. It's only him and Tricky now, the scolding fire being their only  
companion.

The bed of snow lets out a scrunching sound under the weight of Fox's backpack, it being placed on  
the thawing material. He reaches in with the easy removal of the zipper, and after fumbling around  
some, pulls out a DumbleDang Pod. He holds it up in his fuzzy paws, glancing over its oval shape,  
its sweet smell hitting his nostrils.

"Here." He says, as he give it to Tricky.

Tricky just looks at him confused, questioningly. Fox chuckles, seeing that look on the dinos face.

"It's Christmas, remember? We're supposed to exchange gifts."

The prince once more looks at him, even more confused. "C... Christm-mas?"

"What? You don't know about it?" He says, as he ruffles the top of the triceratops crown. He sighs,  
and lets out a breath. "I guess I can't expect all to share our traditions, right?" he smiles. As if  
pondering how to explain this to the young prince, he gets the right idea.

"There's a long explanation and a short one, but let's go with the short one for now."

He carefully grabs one of the sticks from the fire, using the crisp burnt end to draw little figures in  
the snow before them, the coal being an excellent marker on the white surface. Tricky looks on  
mesmerized as he draws, drawing a jolly looking fella, a big old man clad in thick garments.

"His name is Santa Clause." He smiles gently, eyes fixed on the prince.  
"And, if you are nice, he brings you many gifts."

"R-Really?" The prince asks, as Fox nods approvingly in response. "That's awesome!"

Fox laughs a little, his voice rumbling against the stone walls in the alcove.

"And, in the spirit of that, some of us likes to share and give others gifts too."  
Fox says, as he holds forth the DumbleDang Pod. "But we call them presents. _Christmas_ presents."

As if out of nowhere, Tricky's face turns from one of giddy excitement to a guilt stuck one. Fox got  
worried at first, not seeing the problem, but is quick to realize the reason behind it. He rubs the  
knobs of the small horns, stroking the young dinosaurs cheek with soft touches. He can still see that  
feeling in the prince's eyes, hoping he can do his best to make those emotions go away.

"Tricky..." He mumbles. "Don't feel bad."

"B-But... I don't have anything for you..."

Fox grins at him, already knowing the answer to that, as he bends down and kisses his forehead.

"Don't be silly. I got you, _my_ prince."

As if kissing the worry away, Tricky's eyes shine up once more. Pressing his firm muzzle up against  
Fox's soft nose, rubbing them together in glee. Lips meet in a genuine kiss, but it ending almost as  
soon as it begun. Just a little peck. _For the moment_.

"So..." Fox begins, still blushing a little from the ordeal. "... You know about New Year events?"

Tricky shakes his head, once more being unfamiliar with yet another tradition so common to Fox.

"It's a tradition in which we celebrate the passing of the last year and the entering of a new one."  
He grins down at him, overlooking the little triceratopses features shimmering in the illumination.  
"And sometimes... In most cases, we like to spend such a time with someone special to us." He says  
as he traces his fingers over the stars, them cluttering the skies above the cold SnowHorn Wastes  
slopes. They always looked so beautiful in nights like these. And even more beautiful when they are  
reflected in his mates eyes, the waves of emotions met in those eyes being purely intoxicating. He  
mumbles his partners name under his breath as he kisses him deeply and passionately, leaving the  
dinos lips wanting more.

Tricky cuddles closer to him, both leaning comfortably against one another.  
Just enjoying the warmth, feeling the ocher colored flames caressing their skin.

"You spend that time with me, huh?" Tricky asks softly, the usual naivete in his voice gone.

"Would I want it any other way?" Fox says reassuringly with a kind smile  
as he puts his arm around the prince, shuffling himself closer to his love.


End file.
